Bad Boy
by Myeolchi0404
Summary: Pokoknya HaeHyuk fic. Hae!Seme Hyuk!Uke. Oneshoot, Longshoot Happy reading!


Bad Boy

Judul dan cerita gk nyambung, ide pasaran.. Just read and give comment ^^ it will be long shoot~~

.

.

Hari itu... Donghae melihatnya, melihat namja yang selama ini ia cintai diam-diam sedang berkelahi disana. Dibawah guyuran hujan, di taman yang sepi. Donghae menghentikan supirnya, demi melihat namja itu. Dia meringis saat melihat bagaimana namja manis itu terkena pukulan telak diwajahnya. Bagaimana darah mengalir dari sudut bibir pinknya yang menggoda iman Donghae selama ini, dan bagaimana akhirnya namja manis itu tersungkur dan terinjak-injak. Sudah cukup. Donghae sudah tidak kuat.

-BRAK-

Donghae turun dari mobilnya dan menutup pintu itu dengan kencang, berlari mendekati namja manis yang sedang tersungkur disana tanpa memperdulikan supirnya yang sedang berteriak-teriak memanggil tuan mudanya yang berhujan-hujanan disana.

"YA!"

-BUGH!-

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat dipipi seorang namja yang sedang mengeroyok namja manis itu.

-BUGGGH!-

-DUAGH-

-BRAK-

Dan pukulan serta tendangan dan bantingan lainnya menyusul namja pertama. Donghae menatap nyalang namja-namja yang hendak memukulnya iti. Membuat mereka semua mengurungkan niatnya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Donghae bergegas mendekati namja manis itu. Mengangkat kepalanya sehingga sebagian tubuhnya berada di pangkuan Donghae.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae penuh kekhawatiran. Namja manis itu meringis merasakan pedih di bibirnya yang sobek karena perkelahian barusan, dan juga beberapa lebam yang menghias wajahnya, membuatnya sulit untuk membuka matanya. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membukanya, dia ingin tau, siapakah penolongnya.

"D...donghae...sunbae..."gumam Hyukjae pelan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Donghae tertegun. namja manis ini, yang amat cuek dengan sekitarnya, bahkan teramat cuek untuk sekedar membalas ucapan selamat paginya yang ia pikir namja manis itu tidak pernah tau siapa dirinya.. Ternyata justru tau siapa dirinya.

"Tuan muda!"namja paruh baya itu menghampiri Donghae dengan payung ditangannya. "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memanyungi tubuh Donghae dan juga namja dipelukannya.

Author POV

"Errgghh..."erang namja manis itu saat ia merasakan cahaya memasuki celah-celah kelopak matanya, dibukanya perlahan kedua bola mata bulatnya lalu dikerjapkannya demi menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya lampu diatasnya.

'Aku dimana?'pikirnya saat tidak mengenali tempat dia berada sekarang, dengan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, dia mendudukkan dirinya. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya berwarna kuning, tidak biru. Kamarnya tidak memiliki sebegitu banyak lemari yang mengelilingi kamarnya, yang ada hanya kaca yang juga itu adalah pintu lemarinya. Jadi ini kamar siapa?

Menekan rasa ingin taunya, ia segera berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu, sedikit mengernyit heran saat ia melihat pakaian yang ia pakai, piyama kebesaran berwarna biru. Acuh, dia segera membuka pintu dan menuruni tangga. Memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa perih.

'Uh?'pikirnya bingung saat melihat ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di ruang tengah dengan handphone yang bertengger di telinganya dan juga laptop dihadapannya.

"jogiyo.."ucap namja manis itu perlahan. Namja yang sedang sibuk menelpon itu segera membalikkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang berucap.

"Hyukjae? Kau sudah sadar?"ucapnya melupakan teleponnya dan menghampiri namja manis itu.

"D... ..-ssi?"ucap Hyukjae ragu. Donghae mengelus pipi putih Hyukjae.

"Apakah ini sakit?"tanya Donghae.

-BLUSH-

"eoh? Wajahmu memerah, kau masih deman? Kenapa sudah keluar dari kamar? Kkaja kembali kekamar, nanti demammu makin parah"cerocos Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut tanpa ingin menyakiti namja manis nya. namja manisnya ?

Tidak taukah Donghae kalau Hyukjae sangat amat mengagumi dirinya? Bahkan lebih dari menganggumi, ia terkena 'love at first sight'. Ya, jumpa pertama. Saat Hyukjae berjalan-halan ke kantor hyungnya dan melihat Hyung kesayanganmya sedang berbicara tentang bisnis -kata serketaris Jung dengan seseorang. Hyukjae mengintip dari celah pintu, dan bersembunyi saat namja itu keluar. 'Tampan' benaknya. Yang lebih membahagiakannya lagi, namja itu adalah kakak tingkatnya, Lee Donghae. dan yah, Hyukjae baru sadar kalau Donghae adalah orang yang setiap hari menyapanya. Dia senasng, tapi sungguh, dia malu untuk membalas sapaan Donghae. Amat malu.

"A..ano.. donghae sunbae"panggil Hyukjae menghentikan langkah Donghae.

"Hae saja"ucap Donghae.

"Huh?"respon Hyukjae bingung.

"Panggil aku Hae saja. Itu lebih manis"lanjutnya. Dan lagi Hyukjae kembali berblushing.

Donghae mendudukkan diri Hyukjae di ranjang tadi.

"tadi aku sudah menelpon Hyungmu. Kudengar dia lagi di Jepang, jadi dia menyuruh kau menginap disini saja sampai lukamu sembuh."jelas Donghae.

"a..ah, gwenchana.. Aku.. Biasa dirumah sendiri"ucap Hyukjae.

"Tapi aku yang tak biasa melihatmu dirumah sendiri"ujar Donghae membuat Hyukjae cengo.

"Tuan, ini buburnya"seorang maid masuk kedalam kamar Donghae membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air serta beberapa obat dari dokter yang dipanggil Donghae tadi.

"Mau makan sendiri atau kusuap?"tawar Donghae.

"S..sendiri saja"Hyukjae langsung menerima mangkuk dari maid itu dan memakannya dengan pelan.

Hyukjae, atau sebut saja Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang namja manis anak dari Lee Hangeng dan Kim -Lee Heechul yang telah tiada, tinggal bersama seorang kakaknya, Lee Sungmin. namja manis yang terkenal dengan sifat premannya. Yang author tau, dia begitu demi menarik perhatian kakaknya yang sibuk melanjutkan usaha keluarganya dan sering tidak memperhatikan Hyukjae dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan para maid dirumahnya.

Dan Lee Donghae adalah anak dari Lee Youngwoon dan Park -Lee Jungsoo. Penerus Lee Corporation. Kalian penasaran kenapa dia bisa menjadi direktur muda Lee Corp' semuda itu? Dia bahkan baru genap 18 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Orang tuanya sudah memasrahkan pada Donghae, kenapa? itu karena mereka ingin honeymoon lagi katanya. Memang sekarang mereka sedang sibuk keliling dunia. dan komentar Donghae?

"Jangan pulang dengan membawa seorang anak kecil yang mengaku-ngaku dongsaengku"ucap Donghae saat mengantar orang tuanya ke bandara.

Dan yah begitulah sedikit cerita tentang mereka. Now, we back to story, in Donghae room.

"Gomawo untuk makanannya"ucap Hyukjae manaruh mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis setengahnya diatas nampan yang ditaruh maid Donghae diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang tadi.

Donghae yang tadi menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan kantornya saat Hyukjae sedang makan segera menatap Hyukjae.

"Sudah minum obatnya?"tanya Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap enggan obat-obatan yang bertengger manis disamping gelas berisi air putih itu.

Author POV EnD

Donghae PoV

"Gomawo untuk makanannya"ucap Hyukjae memecah keheningan. Ya, tadi saat Hyukjae makan aku segera menyuruh maid mengambil laptopku di ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kantorku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Hyukjae.

"Sudah minum obatnya?"tanyaku. Dan kemudian aku dapat melihat kalau Hyukjae menatap enggan obat-obatan itu. Wae?

Aku segera beranjak dari sofa dikamarku dan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku bingung. Dia sedikit tersentak sebelum segera mengambil obat-obatnya itu dan menelan dengan meneguk air seperti orang kehausan. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Istirahatlah"perintahku halus, dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya. "Aku ada dikamar sebelah kalau kau membutuhkan ku"lanjutku sebelum meninggalkannya dengan membawa laptopku sebelumnya.

Tak terasa sudah jam 1 malam sekarang. Tapi laporan ini belum selesai, dan juga masih ada tugas buat besok. Haaah...

_I'm walking to the day..._

_I'm walking to the day..._

Suara handphone disamping laptopku membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Kuambil handphoneku dan melihat siapa yang menelponku.

'Sungmin Hyung?'pikirku.

Segera kugeser tombol hijau itu dan kutempelkan speaker handphoneku kearah telingaku.

"Yeoboseyo?"sapaku sopan.

"_Hae, hyung lupa memberitaukanmu. Hyukkie tidak bisa meminum obat yang berbentuk kaplet atau kapsul. Dia akan muntah kalau meminum obat itu"_ujar Sungmin Hyung diseberang line telepon sana.

"Ne - ?"omonganku tersendat begitu mendengar suara orang yang muntah dari kamar sebelah.

"Sebentar minnie Hyung, aku akan menghubungimu lagi"aku segera memutus telepon dan berlari kekamar sebelah.

"Hyukkie!"teriakku memanggilnya tanpa sadar memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Dan membuka pintu tanpa sadar. Disana dia sedang menekan dadanya, mengeluarkan isi perutnya di lantai bawah kasur. Aku segera menghampirinya dan mengelus-elus punggungmya.

"Mi...an...huuekh.."ucap Hyukjae disela-sela muntahannya.

"Gwencana,. Keluarkan saja semuanya.. Jangan ditahan.."ucapku sambil mengurut belakang lehernya. Aku tidak menyangka, namja berandal seperti Hyukjae ternyata manja. Aku tersenyum sedikit menyadari hal ini.

Setelah cukup lama, Hyukjae sepertinya sudah selesai juga. Aku segera memanggil maid untuk membersihkan lantai kamar.

"Kuat berjalan?"tanyaku karena ingin membawanya kekamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya yang sedikit terkena muntahannya tadi.

Dia menggeleng lemas sebagai jawabannya. Aku menyelipkan kedua tanganku diantara lutut dan lengannya. Dan -

-SRET-

Dengan mudahnya aku membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Tolong ambilkan piyama baru"ujarku pada salah seorang maid dikamar. Kududukkan Hyukjae di marmer wastafel berwarna hitamku. Kuambil handuk kecil yang memang tersedia didalam kamar mandi dan kubasahi sedikit handuk itu dengan air hangat. Kuusap disekeliling wajahnya dan lehernya.

-GULP-

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah saat melihat leher putihnya. 'Ayo Donghae... Kau bisa menahan hasratmu. Donghae kuat..'rapalku dalam hati.

"Tuan, baju gantinya"seorang maid menyodorkan sepasang piyama didepan pintu kamar mandi. Aku mengambilnya, dan menaruhnya samping Hyukjae. Kembali membersihkan leher Hyukjae dan dadanya setelah sebelumnya membuka kancing teratas piyama Hyukjae.

"Bisa ganti sendiri?"tanyaku lagi, dia hanya menggeleng lemas. Aku tidak tega melihatnya, wajahnya memerah karena demam. dengan perlahan aku membuka kancing seluruh piyamanya dan melepaskannya perlahan. Lagi, aku harus menelan ludah susah payah melihat dada putihnya. Ugh, kedua nipple pink itu.. Bolehkah kugigitnya? 'Andwae! Sadar Donghae. Sadar!'innerku. Dengan cepat aku segera menggantinya dengan yang baru sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratku lagi. Tepat saat hendak menggantikan celananya ia sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundakku. Nafasnya hangat, mungkin sudah pusing sekali.

Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat tubuhnya ala koala hug dan membawanya kembali kekamar tanpa mengganti celananya. untung celananya tidak terkena muntahannya, jadi tidak apa kalau tidak diganti. Sprei sudah di ganti dengan yang baru, segera kubaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Saat aku hendak melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk leherku, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan Hyukkie, hyung"igau Hyukjae.

'Kau merindukan Hyungmu kah? Ah... Sudah sebulan kau tidak bertemu dengannya ya.?'

Dengan perlahan aku merebahkan diriku disampingnya, menyelimutinya dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Persetan dengan laporan, persetan dengan tugas, aku lelah, Hyukkie membutuhkanku. Dan aku ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini :p jarang-jarang loh tidur dipeluk Hyukkie.

Donghae PoV End

Author PoV

matahari pagi mulai menyingsing ke langit, memasuki celah-celah kamar bercat baby blue itu, mengganggu tidur dua insan yang tanpa sadar saling berpelukan.

Donghae salah satu dari insan itu sudah terbangun dari satu jam lalu, memilih untuk terus menatap paras manis nan imut namja dihadapanya, yang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Nafasnya yang teratur, sungguh Donghae amat mencintai semua yang ada di tubuh Hyukjae.

"Eungh..."Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memasuki matanya.

-pluk-

Donghae menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae.

"Untunglah demam mu sudah turun.. Tapi lebih baik hari ini izin sekolah dulu saja ne."jelas Donghae tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae yang masih merespon kejadian barusan membulatkan matanya.

"UWAAA!"teriaknya terkejut, memundurkan tubuhnya dan-

-BRUKH-

Berkakhir dengan pantat indahnya mencium lantai marmer hitam milik Donghae yang dingin.

"Eoh? Hyukkie? Gwenchana?"Donghae segera turun dari ranjangnya dan membantu Hyukjae berdiri.

"E..eum.. Aku, cuman terkejut"jawab Hyukjae menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ne, kau hari ini jangan berangkat dulu . aku akan memanggil maid untuk mengobati lukamu"jelas Donghae sebelum memanggil seorang maid dan beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, memegang dadanya, tepatnya dibagian jantung, menahan degupan jantungnya yang terasa menggila. Wajah Hyukjae merona hebat. Dia masih di dalam mode meronanya sampai seorang maid masuk,

"Permisi tuan. Aku diperintah tuan muda Donghae untuk membersihkan luka anda"ucap maid itu.

"Hyukkie"ucap Hyukjae.

"Huh?"

"Jangan panggil Hyukkie dengan sebutan tuan muda.. Panggil Hyukkie saja"ucap Hyukjae lagi.

"Tapi nanti tuan muda Donghae..."

"Pokoknya Hyukkie!"keukeuh Hyukjae.

"Ah.. baiklah.. hy..hyukkie."ucap maid itu. Hyukjae tersenyum manis sebelum membiarkan yeoja itu membersihkan lukanya, sedikit berdesis saat merasakan salep mengenai lebamnya, atau kapas yang sudah dituangi alkohol memgenai lukanya.

"Kkeut"maid itu tersenyum.

"Gomawo noona~~"ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis, membuat maid itu hampir saja mimisan karena terpana akan senyum manis Hyukjae, dan segera sadar saat Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi, segera pamit pergi dari kamar Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang sedang meraih dasinya yang bertengger bersama almamater yang tergantung di lemari. Memasangnya meskipun miring, Donghae tidak memperdulikannya dan memakai almamater sekolahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat dasi Donghae, dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Donghae dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Boleh kubenarkan?"tanya Hyukjae takut.

"Uh?"Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Silahkan"jawab Donghae senang. Dengan sedikit berjinjit karena tubuh mereka yang berbeda tingginya, Hyukjae melepas lagi simpul Donghae dan kembali menyimpulkannya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut saat bingung sendiri memasang simpul dasi Donghae. Dan itu membuat senyum Donghae melebar.

'Semoga aku bisa terus mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini di pagi hari'do'a Donghae didalam hati.

"Kkeut!"seru Hyukjae girang.

"Gomawo~~"tanpa sadar, Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae. Oh, sepertinya dia masih didalam imajinasinya.

-BLUSH-

Lagi, wajah Hyukjae memerah seperti tomat.

"Kau demam lagi?"tanya Donghae khawatir, menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita sarapan. Kau mau temani aku sarapan kan?"tanya Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, lalu menuruti saja kemana Donghae menarik tangannya.

Donghae menarikkan kursi untuk Hyukjae tepat disampingnya, membiarkan Hyukjae mengambil makanan yang ia inginkan, lalu memilih menatap Hyukjae yang sedang makan dengan lucunya ketimbang memakan makanannya.

Setelah Hyukjae menyelesaikannya makananya Donghae segera memanggil maid yang sudah ia tugaskan untuk menggerus obat Hyukjae dan juga minuman yang manis agar Hyukjae mau meminum obatnya.

"Aaa"ucap Donghae memyodorkan sesendok obat yang sudah gerus dan dicampur dengan air ke mulut Hyukjae. Patuh, Hyukjae meminum obat itu dan juga teh hangat yang sudah di siapkan untuknya.

"Istirahatlah lagi. Aku sekolah dulu, kalau bosan kau bisa main apa saja yang ada dikamarku atau ruang tengah."Donghae menepuk kepala Hyukjae dan segera memasuki mobilnya yang sudah dibukakan oleh supir.

Hyukjae menatap mobil Donghae yang keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Hyukjae kembali masuk dan memilih kembali tidur, sepertinya efek obat.

-Pulang sekolah

Donghae segera buru-buru pulang, dia bahkan sampai berlari saat turun dari mobil dengan menenteng sekantung plastik berisi minuman kesukaan Hyukjae. Ya ia baru saja diberitau Sungmin kalau Hyukjae amat suka dengan susu strawberry. Dan Donghae dengan girangnya langsung menyuruh tuan Ahn untuk mampir ke minimarket dan membelikan hampir satu lusin.

"Hyukkie! Aku pu..."ucapan Donghae terputus saat melihat kamarnya kosong. Panik. Ia segera memanggil maidnya.

"Dimana Hyukkie?"tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Itu... Tadi, kakak dari tuan Hyukjae datang menjenguk, dan langsung pergi lagi karena harus segera berangkat ke Kanada. Setelah itu tuan Hyukjae tampak menangis sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah..tuan"jelas maid itu menunduk takut.

"Aish"Donghae segera menyerahkan kantung yang ia bawa pada maid dan turun kebawah.

"Ahn Ahjussi, aku harus pergi, aku akan menyetir sendiri"Donghae merebut kunci yang baru saja mau diletakkan Ahn ahjussi ditempatnya dan melesat pergi.

Author PoV EnD

Hyukjae POV

Entahlah, aku tidak tau ada dimana aku sekarang. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku yang entah membawaku kemana. Aku sedih, tentu saja. Hyung yang selama ini selalu ada untukku sekarang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan dongsaengnya yang sedang sakit ini,

'Hyung,, tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untukku.? Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh'ucapku dalam hati.

"Hei,, lihatlah siapa yang kita temukan"ucap seseorang dihadapanku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tch, Seo In Guk dan gerombolannya.

"Untunglah aku bertemu kalian. Aku sedang ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku"ucapku dingin. dia cuma berempat. Sepertinya aku bisa walau dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku butuh pelampiasan, jadi tak masalahkan kalau aku meremukkan wajah jelek mereka?

"Dingin sekali sikapmu"namja itu mendekatiku dan menarik daguku. "Padahal kau cukup manis, tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis juga?"lanjutnya.

-TCUIH-

Kuludahi wajahnya.

"Tidak untuk namja brengsek sepertimu"ejekku sebelum dia mendorongku kasar dan menyuruh anak buahnya menyerbuku.

Aku menendang, memukul, menghindari. Tidak kuperdulikan wajahku yang masih ada luka kemarin yang belum sempat sembuh sudah terkena pukulan lagi. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Aku tertawa meremehkan saat melihat mereka semua terkapar di trotoar. Hujan sudah turun sedari tadi, menghapus darah yang mengalir disudut bibirku.

"Hyukkie!"teriak seseorang dari belakang, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"HYUKKIE! AWAS!"teriaknya lagi dan-

-BUGHH!-

Hantaman keras tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakangku.

Aku jatuh tersungkur, tapi aku masih dapat melihat bagaimana, Donghae. Ya, Donghae, memukuli namja yang barusan memukulku dengan pipa besi sampai babak belur, maksudku.. Aku sudah membuatnya babak belur sebelumnya, dan ditambah barusan yang Donghae lakukan, aku yakin giginya rontok semua. Dan yang terakhir dapat kulihat adalah wajah khawatirnya.

Aku bersyukur.. Masih ada yang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Gomawo, Hae...

Hyukjae POV END

Author POV

_"Hyung! Lihat! Hyukkie membuatkan ini untuk hyung!"teriak Hyukjae kecil berlari menghampiri Hyungnya dan-_

_-BRUKH-_

_Tersandung tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang membenarkan seragam taekwondonya,_

_"Aigo... Hati-hati baby"Sungmin membantu Hyukjae bangun dari jatuhnya._

_"namja tidak boleh cengeng"ucap Sungmin saat melihat mata berkaca-kaca Hyukjae. Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, mati-matian Hyukjae menahan air matanya._

_"Hyukkie tidak menangis!"seru Hyukjae dengan wajah menahan tangisnya._

_"Pintar, mana yang sakit eoh?"tanya Sungmin mengelus kepala Hyukjae._

_"Di sini, sini, sini, dan sini"ucap Hyukjae menunjuk kedua sikunya, telapak tanganya, lalu kedua lututnya . Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya yang amat menggemaskan._

_"sakit.. .. Jangan ganggu dongsaeng manisku ini.."Sungmin meniupi kedua telapak tangan Hyukjae yang tampak memerah. "Ah. Tadi Hyukkie bawa apa untuk Hyung?"tanya Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan Hyukjae dari rasa sakitnya._

_"Ah iya!"Hyukjae berseru dan mengambil mahkota bunga yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ini untuk Hyung!"serunya langsung memasangkan dikepala Sungmin. "Hyung paling hebat tadi? Hyung adalah rajanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Hyung Hyukkie!"ujarnya. Ya Sungmin memang baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan taekwondon se-Seoul._

_"Gomawo Hyukkie"ucap Sungmin bahagia lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Hyukjae,_

_"Ayo pulang Hyung! appa dan eomma sudah menunggu di parkiran"Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menarik Hyungnya yang terpaut 10 tahun darinya._

_Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sungmin dan Hyukjae sudah terlelap dengan bersender pada lengan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba mobil yang dikendarai Hangeng berhenti, Heechul menatap Hangeng sebentar lalu berbalik menghadap ke Sungmin yang ternyata terbangun karena mobil Hangeng yang tiba-tiba berhenti._

_"Sungmin-ah.. Dengarkan eomma sayang."Heechul menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin"lindungi adikmu, apapun yang terjadi. Jangan biarkan dia terluka sedikitpun. Jangan sampai dia menangis."ucap Heechul sedikit bergetar._

_"Ada apa eomma?"tanya Sungmin khawatir. Heechul dengan cepat menyuruh Sungmin untuk meringkuk diantara bangku depan dan belakang bersama Hyukjae. menutupi tubuh Sungmin dan Hyukjae dengan selimut yang memang selalu tersedia didalam mobil mereka._

_"Berjanji pada eomma dan appa, kalau kalian tidak akan keluar dari dalam mobil sampai diluar sudah sepi ya sayang"ucap Heechul sebelum menutupi tubuh kedua anaknya._

_Ia dan Hangeng menatap kedua anaknya yang tertutupi selimut, lalu segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan menguncinya karena sudah terkepung oleh namja-namja berbadan besar dan memakai pakaian serba hitam._

_Ya, malam itu mobil Hangeng di rampok. Hangeng dan Heechul yang menyadari kalau ada orang-orang yang berada diujung jalan sana terlihat seperti. Yah, itu orang suruhan salah satu pesaing mereka didunia bisnis, mereka tau itu. Dan mereka juga tau kalau hari ini akan tiba._

_Semampu mereka, mereka berdua mencoba untuk melindungi mobil mereka. Tapi tetap, mereka kalah jumlah, mereka hanya bisa berharap. Kalau mobil mereka tidak terganggu. Dan setelah merasa Heechul dan Hangeng sekarat, mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan Heechul dan Hangeng yang bersimbah darah, kritis, dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka, di malam yang dingin, di antara tetesan hujan._

_Sungmin yang merasa diluar sudah tenang segera menarik selimut dan keluar dari dalam mobil, Sungmin shock melihat orang tuanya._

_"Appa! Eomma!"teriaknya kalut mendekati tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Hyukjae yang mendengar teriakan Hyungnya terbangun, berjalan keluar dan mendekati Sungmin. Menatap kosong jasad kedua orang tuanya, lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin._

_"Hyung.. Namja tidak boleh cengeng"ucap Hyukjae lirih sambil memeluk lengan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap adiknya. Hyukjae tidak menangis, tapi ia tahu. Hyukjae menahan tangisannya. Tatapan Hyukjae kosong._

_"Iya, kau harus berjanji pada Hyung, tidak boleh menangis. Karena kau namja yang kuat"ujar Sungmin memeluk tubuh ringkih Hyukjae._

Namja manis itu terbangun, menyesuaikan matanya, lalu melihat kesekeliling. Tidak ada Hyung-nya, hanya ada seorang namja tampan yang tertidur disofa dengan wajah yang terlihat amat lelah itu. Air matanya menetes. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Huks"sebuah isakan lolos saat ia hendak mencabut jarum infusnya. Dia lelah. Dia merindukan Hyungnya.

"Hyukkie? Kau sadar?"Donghae yang mendengar isakan Hyukjae terbangun dan segera mendekati Hyukjae yang sudah berhasil mencabut jarum infusnya.

"Hyukkie!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?"seru Donghae panik segera menarik tissue yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjang Hyukjae dan menutupi tempat darah yang keluar dari jarum infus yang ia lepas paksa barusan.

"Hiks..Hyukkie lelah..hiks, Hyukkie.. Ingin bertemu appa dan eomma.. Hiks..hiks. Hyung..sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Hyukkie..hiks.. Hyukkie..hiks, ingin bersama appa dan eomma.."isak Hyukjae, dan sekali tarik Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih itu,

"Kumohon..jangan katakan itu."lirih Donghae menciumi puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi"lanjutnya. Dan setelah itu ia merasakan tubuh Hyukjae melemas, dia segera memanggil dokter.

" ! .hah"seorang namja baru saja datang menghampiri Donghae yang sesang terduduk di depan kamar rawat Hyukjae.

"Sungmin Hyung"ucap Donghae, ia segera berdiri, menyambut kedatangan Hyung Hyukjae yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu.

"B..bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?"tanyanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Donghae menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar rawat Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih terbaring disana. Ya setelah Hyukjae kembali pingsan 2 jam lalu dipelukan Donghae, ia belum sadar lagi.

"Lukanya tidak berakibat fatal Hyung, tadi sempat transfusi darah karena pendarahan yang ia alami. Tapi dokter bilang tinggal lihat tunggu perkembangan kondisi selanjutnya. "Jelas Donghae. Sungmin sendiri sedang menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, air matanya mengalir.

"Aku...pergi cari kopi hangat dulu, Hyung"ucap Donghae keluar dari kamar. Menurut Donghae, Sungmin membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Hyukjae.

Auhtor POV EnD

Sungmin PoV

Disinilah aku, terududuk disamping ranjang rawat Hyukjae yang masih terlelap didalam mimpinya.

Menyesal? tentu saja. Aku sudah melanggar janji yang kubuat dengan eomma. Bahkan disaat kondisi Hyukjae seperti ini baru aku bisa datang meninggalkan semua pekerjaanku. Hyung macam aku ini?

"Hyukkie.. Mianhae.. jebal...ireona"ucapku menciumi telapak tanganya yamg terasa dingin. "Maafkan Hyung.. Hyung tidak bisa menjadi Hyung yang baik untukmu. Mian..mianhe..."lanjutku mengelus rambutnya.

Dia bahkan mengecat rambut coklatnya menjadi blonde seperti ini. Ah, aku ingat. Sekolah mengirimkan surat peringatan padaku karena Hyukjae mengecat rambutnya, yang berarti dia melanggar peraturan. Tapi tidak kuhiraukan, karena menurutku itu hanya kenakalan Hyukjae yang bersifat sementara saja. Tapi ternyata. Aku benar-benar hyung yang bodoh.

-CKLEK-

Donghae masuk dengan perlahan, mendekatiku dan menyodorkan segelas coffe hangat.

"Diminum dulu hyung"ucapnya. Dan akhirnya kami terduduk disofa ranjang rawat, menatap Hyukjae yang masih terbaring dengan sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri-sendiri. entah apa yang sedang Donghae pikirkan, yang pasti dia sedang memikirkan Hyukjae.

"Kudengar dari sosaengnim, Hyukjae berkelahi dan senang melanggar peraturan untuk mencari perhatianmu, hyung"ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar, tapi sayangnya, aku hanya Hyung yang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengawasi adiknya sendiri"sesalku, aku menunduk, meremat gelas coffe kosong yang masih kupegang. "Sungguh, aku hanya ingin melindungi perusahaan appa, demi Hyukkie.."lirihku, tanpa terasa air mata sudah meleleh dipipiku. Donghae melingkarkan tanganya di pundakku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Kita bisa jelaskan padanya nanti saat ia sadar.."ucapnya. Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Tidak sadar, aku dan Donghae ternyata tertidur. Sampai suara erangan itu terdengar, Aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku.

"Eung...Hyung...Hyung..."panggil Hyukjae masih menutup matanya, aku mendekatinya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Baby. hyung disini"ucapku di samping telinganya.

"Eungh.."dia membuka matanya perlahan, menatapku lama, sebelum matanya terlapisi cairan bening itu.

"Hyung~"rengeknya, tanganya ia angkat demi menggapaiku, tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, aku mendekati tubuh Hyukjae dan memeluknya, yang dibalas pelukan erat olehnya.

"Hyukkie kangen Hyung, Hyung jangan tinggalin Hyukkie lagi.."lirihnya. Aku tersenyum, mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Mianhe..."ucapku.

Sudah hampir 2 hari aku disini, dan menunda panggilan rapatku, dan ini batasnya. Aku harus benar-benar pergi. Ini demi perusahaan, jika perusahaan tidak dapat tender ini, selesai sudah.

"Hyukkie, hyung sudah bilang. Ini untukmu sayang, hyung harus ikut rapat ini. Kau mau perusahaan yang appa bangun hancur begitu saja eum?"tanyaku mengelus pipimya yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya imut itu. Dia kesal. Aku tau.

"Shireo! Hyung sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkan Hyukkie lagi!"ucapnya kesal. Haaah, ternyata salah appa dan eomma yang terlalu memanjakannya. Lihat? Dia jadi manja sekali.. Tapi dia imut~~ bolehkah aku incest? Ah... Seandainya dia bukan adikku. Aku pasti akan menjadikan dia uke. Huh? Kupikir pikiran ku sudah sedikit terganggu.

"Baby.. Hyung janji eoh. Hanya satu minggu, setelah itu. Hyung akan pulang dan akan menemanimu terus, hyung janji"bujukku. Dia menoleh kearahku.

"Janji?"tanyanya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku terkikik melihatnya.

"mana yang katanya berandalan sekolah, huh? Kkk, yang seperti ini masa ditakuti?"godaku.

"Issh! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau janji! Hyung tidak boleh pergi!"rajuknya.

"Aigo..baby Hyukkie marah eoh?"aku menggodanya lagi. Dia justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne,ne, hyung janji,"aku menautkan jari kelingking kami"tapi kau juga janji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi selama itu atau hyung akan menyuruh Donghae mengikatmu dirumah"ancamku, dia mengangguk imut lalu menciumn pipiku.

"Ah ya, lalu Hyukkie sama siapa selama Hyung pergi?"tanyanya sedih.

"Kan ada Donghae~"ucapku, wajahnya memerah. Kkk, lucu sekali dongsaengku ini.

"Ya sudah ya, hyung harus berangkat sekarang, jangan menyusahkan Donghae ya, baby"ucapku mencium keningnya sayang lalu meninggalkannya.

Sungmin PoV end

Author PoV

Hyukjae sudah boleh pulang, hari ini kebetulan akhir pekan, berarti tidak ada sekolah. Donghae memilih menjemput Hyukjae ketimbang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Sudah siap?"tanya Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk lalu mendekati Donghae, Donghae tersenyum, dia memasang resleting jaket Hyukjae agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Ayo pulang"Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyukjae, tangan satunya ia menentang tas berisi pakaian Hyukjae selama Hyukjae di rumah sakit.

Sekarang, Hyukjae tengah menelpon di kamar. Entah siapa yang menelponnya. tapi sepertinya itu... Rival Hyukjae.

"Kau mau bertemu dimana, huh? Kurang puas kah kalian sudah kubuat babak belur? Huh?"Hyukjae menjawab dengan malas.

"..."

"Huh.? Aku pecundang? Y..!"omongan Hyukjae terputus saat sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan wajahnya otomatis memerah saat mendapati Donghae lah yang memeluknya. Donghae meletakkan dagunya di pundak Hyukjae.

"Kumohon. Jangan urusi namja itu lagi"ucap Donghae lirih. Hyukjae menutup matanya rapat saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae di lehernya. Donghae tau, namja yang selama ini menantang Hyukjae itu hanya semata-mata untuk mengalahkannya agar ia bisa menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai miliknya. Dia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Kau tau? Aku merasakan dua kali lipat rasa sakit, saat melihat kau terluka seperti ini."Donghae menyentuh bekas lebam di pipi kanan Hyukjae. "dan berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit di..."Donghae memutar tubuh Hyukjae, menarik telapak tangan Hyukjae untuk menyentuh dadanya. "...sini, kau tau, dia terasa amat sakit saat melihat kau terluka, bahkan sampai tidak sadarkan diri seperti kemarin. rasa sakitnya bahkan seperti dia hendak berhenti dan tak berdetak lagi."ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung. Lalu Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae kepelukannya.

"Nan jeongmal saranghae"ucap Donghae, Hyukjae tersentak kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Nado..."jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Huh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar.?"

"Nado saranghae.."suaranya hanya naik sedikit,

"Mwo?"

Twitch,

Hyukjae kesal. Dia jengkel

"Nado saranghae Donghae baka!"teriaknya kesal. Donghae tersenyum lebar dan segera merebut ponsel Hyukjae.

"Kau dengarkan? Sekarang dia namjaku, berani kau sentuh sedikiiiit saja. Maka kau akan mati di tanganku"ucap Donghae manis sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon. Dia sengaja membuat Hyukjae berteriak agar namja itu mendengarnya.

"Gomawo Hyukkie~"Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae. "Ah! Boleh aku mendapatkannya sekarang?"tanya Donghae ambigu.

"Mendapatkan apa?"tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Ini-"Donghae langsung mencium bibir Hyukjae, bibir yang amat ingin ia cicipi sedari dulu. 'Manis'pikir Donghae dan memperdalam ciumannya saat Hyukjae membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah Donghae untuk menelusuri rongga mulut Hyukjae.

"Ngh!"erang Hyukjae saat lidah lentur Donghae menyapu langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

-BRUKH-

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya dan Hyukjae diatas ranjang, memerangkap Hyukjae dibawah tubuhnya, tidak menindihnya, dan membiarkan tangan Hyukjae berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Donghae menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang milik Hyukjae, memjilatnya, tepat saat ia hendak menciptakan sebuah hickey disana, Hyukjae menggeplak kepala Donghae dengan sayang -keras.

"Aww! Ya! Baby, apa yang kau lakukan!?"tanya Donghae kesal.

"Maaf Hae, Ming Hyung bilang...tidak boleh ada tanda dan touchy-touchy lainnya"ucap Hyukjae polos.

"Mwo?"Donghae dongkol sendiri.. Uhh,,betapa ia ingin mencicipi leher Hyukjae, tapi kalau sudah begini...

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu"ucap Donghae pasrah. Sepertinya dia masih harus bersabar.

-GREP-

Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae tepat saat Donghae turun dari ranjang.

"Mianhae.."ucap Hyukjae lirih. Donghae tersenyum, dia memang harus bersabar. Toh mereka juga belum lulus SMA kan? Hyukjae juga masih satu tahun lagi. Tidak ada salahnya menjaga Hyukjae sampai ia benar-benar siap. Donghae mengelus tangan Hyukjae yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu berbalik dan menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gwencana baby.. Aku tau, itu, akulah yang harus minta maaf"ucap Donghae tulus. Dia menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.. 'Ukh, sungguh imutnya dia'pikir Donghae. Donghae mencium kedua kelopak matanya. "Jangan dipikirkan ne."ucap Donghae, dia mengangguk imut.

"Sekarang saatnya tidur, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat.."Donghae sedikit mendorong tubuh Hyukjae agar berbaring dan dia menurutinya. Donghae menyelimuti tubuh Hyukjae dan mencium keningnya.

"aku ada di kamar sebelah ne"ucap Donghae, tapi saat ia hendak beranjak, Hyukjae menahan ujung baju Donghae, membuat Donghae kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku...takut"ucap Hyukjae malu-malu, bahkan wajahnya ia tutupi dengan selimut, sebagian.

-BLUSH-

Ini bukan Hyukjae yang blushing, tapi... Donghae. Wajahnya teramat merah melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang seperti itu..kalau bisa dia ingin berteriak "KAWAIIIIII!" kalau bisa, oke?

Donghae tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan wajah blushingnya dan memutari ranjang untuk menaiki sisi ranjang satunya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu segera memeluk tubuh Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae dan memejamkan matanya.

"saranghaeyo Hae"ucapnya sebelum ia terlelap. Donghae tersenyum dan mencium kening Hyukjae lama.

"Nado saranghae, baby. Jalja..."

-THE END!-


End file.
